


【盾铁】托尼觉得史蒂夫大姨夫来了

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: 可是那个人告诉他——你有我，我怜你爱你。





	【盾铁】托尼觉得史蒂夫大姨夫来了

今天是托尼第三天准时在24点转钟前上床了。

有必要说明一下，是他自己从工作室走出来回到卧室的那种；

没有被抱走，没有被扛走，甚至没有要人来提醒他——

就是字面意思上的，托尼自己走回卧室钻进被窝里乖乖睡觉，超自觉的那种。

嗯……有必要再说明一下，这个托尼不是斯克鲁人假扮的，货真价实。

至于是什么能让不到三更不闭眼的托尼这么破天荒地按时作息——

史蒂夫已经五天没有理他了，托尼在被子里扭来扭去，史蒂夫的手环住了他的腰背，掌着托尼柔软的后脑勺将他牢牢地护在怀里。

是的，你没看错——美国队长和钢铁侠又吵架了，虽然他们在床上仍然像八爪鱼似的紧抱着彼此。

托尼抬头去看史蒂夫沉缓起伏的睫毛，耳朵旁是史蒂夫平缓的心跳和呼吸声。

托尼觉得心里的酸涩胀得更膨大了；

拜托，这次是史蒂夫单方面不理他了，他真的无辜啊。

……好吧，史蒂夫总不会无缘无故生他的气。

这一切都是从上周那个该死的突发任务开始的。

是一起连环爆炸案件，当时无任务的钢铁侠和美国队长都马上接到了神盾局的联络，立即赶往炸弹点疏散人群。

史蒂夫撂翻了几个恐怖分子，看了眼时间，他在频道里催促托尼。

"快点出来，钢铁侠；引爆时间只有1分钟了。"

那边传来钢铁侠鼓捣着炸弹零件的声音，他直接跳过了美国队长的第一个命令，说道："再给我30秒，马上就好——"

史蒂夫的眉毛皱得更深，他抬手就用盾牌砸晕了一个还想偷袭的恐怖分子。

只剩30秒了。

"钢铁侠，现在马上出来，立刻；这是命令！"

炸弹被安置在一个居民楼中，爆炸范围几乎方圆百里；

来不及叫拆弹部队了，托尼就着盔甲上的便携工具拆开了炸弹外盒。

如果他没能在红色的倒计时结束之前破解这个炸弹的程序，那么坐在爆炸中心的他就算是MK战甲也不能保护他全身而退。

史蒂夫的心里越来越急躁，他甚至低骂着粗话把那一个个不要命的恐怖分子打趴在地。

"托尼——从那儿出来，现在，听到了吗？"

人群已经疏散完毕，史蒂夫低头看了看怀中抱着的刚刚从恐怖分子手里救回来的小孩子，又抬头死盯着那栋楼。

钢铁侠还是没有回答他，史蒂夫必须把孩子送到远离这里的安全区域。

那该死的倒计时就像在他耳边响起一样，史蒂夫在神盾局警戒线后放下孩子后，马上转头朝着那栋楼飞奔而去。

"见鬼——只有10秒了；Jarvis，把托尼从那儿带出来！"

"嘿别——马上就好了！"

钢铁侠眼花缭乱地在便携键盘上操作着，他没法停下炸弹，不过好在这是五个炸弹用电路绑在一起的，他已经让贾维斯找到漏洞黑掉了四个；

美国队长渐渐染上焦急的声音和倒计时一起，放大在托尼的耳边——

最后10秒。

马上就好——

托尼扫描了这栋楼的钢筋结构，往四个承重点射去强化能量罩——这是从瓦坎达那里的能量罩改造后的。

还有一个承重点，不过托尼没来得及飞到那里去。

"Jarvis, 带他出来——最高权限！"

"最高权限，Sir，您必须要走了。"

话音刚落，Jarvis接管了MK战甲，飞行助推器瞬间调整到最大，并朝着最近的窗口飞出去。

倒计时为0。

火光和爆炸声从那层楼中的窗户迸射而出，破碎的玻璃碎片哗啦啦地砸落了一地。

史蒂夫咬着牙盯着那片火光，耳朵里的联络器在那一瞬间失去了信号。

手中的盾牌背带被他捏得几乎断掉，楼房外墙的裂痕蜿蜒而出，然而除了卷着碎石的灰尘蔓延，摇摇欲坠之后稳定了下来。

最后，在史蒂夫决定要冲进燃烧中的居民楼时，那抹拖着尾烟的金红色终于从烟尘和火光中冲了出来。

发烫的盔甲掉落在咣当地上，冒着蒸腾而上的白气；

托尼一屁股坐到地上，喘着气舒爽地用空气给身上烤热的皮肤降温。

史蒂夫在看到战甲冲出来的那一刹那就往这个方向跑来。

进入他视野的，是托尼脸上焦灰和一旁散落在地还冒着气的盔甲。

"嘿，Cap！"托尼抬头看见美国队长在他面前站定，他没注意到史蒂夫垮下来的嘴角和紧绷的神色，"我只切断了四个，不过我最后加了四个能量罩上去——"

**"TONY·STARK！"**

带着怒气和责备的声音吓了托尼一跳，他转头看见史蒂夫从上而下不怒自威的眼神，默默咽回去了后面半句"——完美完成任务"。

他拍拍身上的灰站起来，余光里瞥了几眼史蒂夫严厉的双眼——好吧，他知道又要开始了。

"我先说，我承认错误行吗？"托尼耸肩，挑着眉开玩笑，"但爆炸范围成功缩小，无人员伤亡，也算皆大欢喜啦。"

史蒂夫皱着眉盯着托尼脸颊上还流着血的伤口，不大也不严重，可是在史蒂夫眼里是非常"触目惊心"，惊他的心。

**"皆、大、欢、喜？"**

几乎是从牙缝里挤出这几个单词，史蒂夫看着托尼脸上带着的嬉笑，心里的担心、急切、心疼全部都混在一起变成了生气。

每次，真的——每次都是这样。

神盾局的直升飞机在上空盘旋，螺旋桨的声音混着耳机里的联络音一起响起。

"Captain, 这里是神盾局，需要帮助吗？"

"不用，无人员伤亡；这栋危楼你们善后，我和钢铁侠自己回大厦。"

"弗瑞局长说一周后交战后报告。"

"知道了，和他说一声——"史蒂夫按着耳麦回头看着托尼，托尼突然觉得有点不详的预感……

"这次的战后报告由钢铁侠负责。"

"什——不行！"托尼瞪大了眼睛跳到史蒂夫面前，"你知道我最烦写那些无聊的报告什么的，平时你都会——"

托尼的视线扫过美国队长头盔下似乎翻滚着汹涌波涛的双眼和紧绷着的唇线，他心里一惊，乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。

好吧，他知道了——史蒂夫生他的气了。

 

 

电梯门叮得一声打开，结束任务早已回到大厦的克林特和娜塔莎分别在厨房和在客厅沙发上，都不约而同地敏感地感受到了一股低气压，从电梯门拉开的那一刻就笼罩了这整一层楼。

他们俩回头朝电梯看过去，只看见美国队长沉着脸取下头盔走在前面，后面跟着的是双手插在裤兜里、状似随意的托尼·斯塔克。

噢，要他们说，这没什么大惊小怪的——队长总是这幅皱着眉头的样子，他脸上不赞同的表情下一秒就会实体化成语言；

至于斯塔克，他哪天不是这幅吊儿郎当的样子？

不过奈何这两位神盾局年度优秀特工，一位是百里穿杨的神箭手，一位是明察秋毫的黑寡妇，他们一眼就发现了这股盘旋在头上的低气压来自何处——

比如史蒂夫一直向下扯去的嘴角和紧绷严肃的神色；

比如托尼脸颊上还没处理的伤口和他其实在裤兜里握成拳头的双手；

比如史蒂夫居然没有在任务结束后对钢铁侠进行说教；

事实上，从这俩人走出电梯一直到他们经过厨房直到客厅的沙发旁，他们都没有讲话。

字面意思上的。

克林特挠了下自己的耳朵，在心里默默嘀咕——他没聋吧？ **队长和铁罐居然没吵架？**

自从这两个人公开地在他们这几个队友面前搞到一起之后，每当他们因为一些鸡零狗碎或者是战斗任务的事情吵架时，复仇者们一开始还会劝解一下双方——免得殃及池鱼。

但是在经历了无数次地被闪瞎双眼后，复仇者们已经对这两个人之间的吵架见怪不怪了。

作为美国队长和钢铁侠的队友，他们深谙的第一条道理就是——这两个人表面上所有的争吵，其实就他妈的是在 **调情** ，吵得热火朝天就快往对方脸上招呼拳头了，然后两个人都梗红着脖子、怒气冲冲地就回房间去床上解决问题了——第二天复仇者们的眼睛还是照瞎不误。

所以虽然大厦里还是每天都几乎能听到，史蒂夫和托尼又因为什么什么鸡毛蒜皮的事儿吵起来了，然而复仇者们一致表示——随便你们吧，真的，我们不在乎。

当美国队长和钢铁侠不说话的时候，他们大概是在玩什么新的情趣。

然而当美国队长和钢铁侠连架都不吵了的时候，就绝对是有问题了。

克林特在两人路过了厨房后，朝着沙发上的娜塔莎挤眉弄眼，用夸张的口型说着—— **队、长、生、气、了。**

还学着史蒂夫把自己的眉头拧巴到一起去，娜塔莎无语地瞥了他一眼。

“克林特——”

这打破沉默的一声让正挤眉弄眼的鹰眼吓了一跳，他瞬间以为队长背后长眼睛了，差点要把刚才吞下去的小甜饼呛出来。

“咳——咳，怎、怎么啦，队长？”

史蒂夫在长沙发的一端坐下，一直跟在他身后的托尼见状直接跨过他在另一端也坐下。

刚才队长应该没看到自己学他皱眉头吧，克林特有点心虚：“我刚才啥也没说，啥也没做——”

史蒂夫奇怪地看了克林特尴尬的神色一眼，“你能帮我把医药箱拿来吗？”

“哦哦……啊？”克林特愣着没动，脑子没转过来，“医药箱？”

他上下快速地打量了一遍队长，寻思他也没什么需要包扎的伤口啊——

娜塔莎转头朝他飞了个眼刀，又悄悄地朝托尼那边抬了抬下巴，克林特这才恍然大悟地一拍脑门，哼哧哼哧地跑去拿医药箱。

娜塔莎在心里默默地白了一眼，这只傻鸟——转回头看着坐在沙发两端谁也没理谁的两个男人，各自都把头偏向一边。

“嗯——所以你们两个是在玩儿‘谁先说话谁就是小狗’的游戏吗？”

托尼撇了撇嘴，在心里大声反驳道——才不是，明明就是老冰棍单方面的不理他。

他身上的盔甲当场都基本上报废了，钢铁侠是坐在美国队长的哈雷后座上一路风驰电掣地回到大厦的。

风声呼啦啦地在头盔外边作响，托尼伸着脖子瞄了一眼史蒂夫头盔下的脸色，又低头看了下自己搂着史蒂夫腰的双手。

所以史蒂夫到底是不是生气了？

哈雷在大厦地下车库刹停，托尼跨腿下车，他摘下头盔清了清嗓子，“咳，那个——战后总结报告？”

他手中一轻，史蒂夫将头盔放回后备箱，转身就朝着电梯间走去，没有回答他。

托尼愣了会，然后马上也迈开脚步跟上去。

史蒂夫嗯下了电梯按钮后，就双手握着腰间的皮带盯着电梯厢上方的LED屏。

托尼余光瞟了几眼后，他一边伸手挠着头一边继续开口，“呃——今天下午还有纸杯蛋糕吗？”

叮——电梯门缓缓拉开。

史蒂夫走进电梯，低头去按楼层。

托尼扯了扯嘴角，也紧跟着走进电梯里，“那今天我要蓝莓味儿的。”

电梯在缓缓地上升，金发男人宽阔坚实的肩背沉默地立在眼前，托尼盯着史蒂夫头盔下露出来的金发，狭小空间里弥漫着的僵持和尴尬让他感到烦躁。

他不是自讨没趣的人，负气地把手插进裤兜里，头瞥向一边不再没话找话。

以至于后来电梯门打开后就是之前那副情景了。

托着下颔，托尼瘪着嘴偷瞄到史蒂夫从克林特手里接过医药箱。

还是一言不发，史蒂夫沉默地在托尼身前半跪下，伸手将托尼的头给板正。

然后用棉签沾着药水，轻轻擦在他脸颊伤口上。

酒精和药水在伤口处带来的刺痛，使得托尼下意识地往后缩去。

史蒂夫将手绕到托尼脑后牢牢固定住他，然后才继续仔细地把伤口处理好。

一时间整个客厅都没人说话。

看着沙发上一坐一跪的别扭的两个人，克林特和娜塔莎两人，你看看我，我看看你，然后交换了一个十分默契的眼神——

他们不想掺和美国队长和钢铁侠之间的破(调)事(情)。

收拾好药水纱布，史蒂夫就提着医药箱转身离开了。

娜塔莎回过头戏谑地笑看着沙发上挂彩的钢铁侠。

克林特跳着翻上沙发在托尼耳边幸灾乐祸，"哈，铁罐儿！你终于把队长给作生气啦？"

托尼扭过头用后脑勺问候肥啾，并朝后面扔了个中指。

"闭嘴，小鸟。"

 

 

上个世纪七十年代的人冷战都是这样的吗？

托尼在美国队长的胸肌上渐渐进入梦乡时，这样迷迷糊糊地想着。

一天下来不理人，但是当他掀开被子躺下后，旁边的金发大个子就长臂一伸把他捞进怀里。

托尼嘴角抽搐着，想挣扎着抬头，结果耳边只听见了史蒂夫沉稳而缓慢的、已经进入了睡眠的呼吸声。

天知道他是不是真的睡着了。

清晨，史蒂夫和往常一样轻手轻脚地洗漱完毕准备出门晨跑。房门关上后，托尼悄悄睁开一只眼偷瞄了一下，确认史蒂夫已经离开后，一骨碌地顶着乱糟糟的头发坐起来找衣服穿。

“Sir，早上好；真难得看您起这么早。”

托尼还睡眼惺忪，跌跌撞撞地跑进洗手间洗漱，他用力揉了下发干的眼睛：“唔——你说老冰棍到底是个什么意思？”

“按照数据分析以及和网上的一些案例对照的话，我认为罗杰斯队长只是在闹别扭而已。”

托尼狐疑地拖长着尾音，“哈？闹别扭——”

其实贾维斯说的有些道理，如果史蒂夫他听见了的话。

他刚刚围着公园跑完了第20圈，并追上了气喘吁吁在长椅旁等他的山姆。

他拧开水杯，仰头余光中却看到山姆目光中的调笑。

直到他喝完了水，实在是受不了这种意味深长的注视——山姆是不是和nat学坏了，他想。

“好吧，你想说什么？”

“我什么也没说，伙计。”

“你只差开口了——说吧，你想说什么？”

山姆实在憋不住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“听说你和斯塔克吵架了？”

他搭上史蒂夫的肩，两人收拾好东西准备离开。

“呃——其实你知道的，我是说，托尼和我总是在吵架，不是吗？”

史蒂夫有些不好意思，他移开自己的目光假装在看路边的梧桐树。

没错，要说托尼·斯塔克最热衷的事情是什么？

原来排名第一和第二的是“泡金发碧眼大波浪”和“把各种新奇棘手的烂摊子扔给佩珀”。

而鉴于佩珀日益熟练并精通SI公司的业务运作，托尼也不得不屈服于他的CEO的高跟鞋的淫威之下；

至于第一——泡金发碧眼大波浪？拜托，在他把美国队长从冰窟窿里挖出来后，这项就变成了“泡金发碧眼大波”了。

而且，专指美国队长的金发碧眼大波。

说来也奇怪，托尼·斯塔克虽然一直以来都是浪荡公子哥儿的形象，但从小富贵人家，到底有绅士风度，从来也不见他有和别人吵得那么不可开交过；

而史蒂夫就更奇怪了，他为人一向宽容和善，对身边每个人都是一样的温柔。唯独碰上了斯塔克这个麻烦精，就每次都被气得头顶冒烟。

所以这两个人吵架并不稀奇，哪怕是战后会议上两个人吵得都开始掀桌子了，其他复仇者也一脸平静地在飞来飞去的桌板椅子中，和新来的会议记录员表示——都是日常操作，别惊讶。

只是这次——史蒂夫一开始的确是火冒三丈，他很想大声责备，话都冲破喉咙来到嘴边了，转了几圈还是被他压回肚子里。

当时托尼脸上还挂着伤口，血还在不停地往外沁；身上被焦土弄得脏兮兮的，让史蒂夫一瞬间又有点不忍心。

他的大脑被心疼和气愤拉扯着，最后从内心深处涌上来一股说不清的委屈，把这些混杂的情绪都搅成一团。

他绷着嘴角不再去理托尼，天知道他在炸弹爆炸那一刻有多担心与心急。

直到看见他并无大碍后，那颗快冲破胸腔的心脏才渐渐重新归位。

**每次都这样——托尼每次都是这样。**

无论他说过多少次不要擅自行动，或者事后在托尼那里讨了多少个保证，下一次总还会是这样不顾性命安危地拿自己去赌。

史蒂夫越想越觉得莫名委屈，他决定这次说什么也不理托尼，绝不心软。

结果，现在却变得有些骑虎难下——

山姆语重心长地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“哥们儿，不管怎么说，你们还是赶紧和好吧。”

“……怎么了？”

“自从你俩开始吵架，”山姆无语地瞥了一眼身旁的美国队长，并拿起脖子上的毛巾又擦了一把头上的汗，“你早上跑得是越来越猛了；队长，我真的快吃不消了——”

“这——”

“而且！”山姆打断了史蒂夫让自己继续控诉，“昨天克林特又和我说——斯塔克又把他的箭头加了奇奇怪怪的东西进去、把那个绿色的大家伙逼出来两次、连索尔都想和他干一架了——我想，他大概还没敢惹娜塔莎。”

“……”

史蒂夫头疼地扶额，他就住在大厦里，他当然知道这些。

他这几天回到大厦看到的都不外乎是鸡飞狗跳的一幕。

客厅几乎看不到什么成型的家具，不知道什么时候变成了浩克的好博士正在和索尔友好地、扭打在一起，克林特跳着跃过一客厅的狼藉，跑到史蒂夫的面前、举着自己的弓箭声嘶力竭地咆哮，说铁罐把他宝贝弓箭一套都改成了没穿内裤的丘比特！

托尼又——？

史蒂夫盯着那个被怼到他面前的丘比特小天使的光溜溜的屁股，他的思绪非常不合时宜地飘到了其他很少儿不宜的画面。

好像发现了美国队长脸颊上可疑的淡淡红晕，克林特尖叫着躲过一把飞来的椅子——浩克和索尔两个人还在进行友好的会晤。

“队长！你管管铁罐！”

史蒂夫回过神，咳了几声，他无语地扫了一眼已经快成废墟的客厅，朝着索尔喊道。

“Thor——别在大厦里打！”

于是索尔抡起锤子和浩克一起从早就已经碎成渣的落地窗飞出去了——希望他们俩能找个郊外什么之类的地方。

客厅里恢复了平静，史蒂夫转身看到坐在餐桌两侧的托尼和娜塔莎。

托尼的眼睛骨碌地转着，不知道又在打什么捣乱的主意；娜塔莎在他对面坐着翻看手机，似乎完全没有被刚刚的骚乱影响到。

在托尼有所行动之前，红发特工薄唇轻启道：“你不会想惹我的，小可爱？”

耶稣在上，在场的三个男人都冷不丁地打了个冷颤。

于是托尼在“继续作死然后可能被娜塔莎的夺命剪刀腿弄死”和“在鸡妈妈队长面前乖乖收手”中，几轮犹豫后，最终选择了后者——毕竟还是自己的脖子重要。

史蒂夫头疼地把歪倒的桌子扶起来，目光却落在托尼抱着手臂扭到一边的脑袋。

他知道托尼是故意捣乱，想惹他生气，这样史蒂夫就会忍不住和他吵架——然后吵着吵着就去床上解决问题。

不行——史蒂夫转身开始收拾客厅里的狼藉——这次绝对不能被托尼蒙混过关，一定要忍住不和他吵架。

克林特目瞪口呆地看着队长什么也没对“始作俑者”说，自己就开始清理“灾后现场”——他回头看了看拧着眉毛瘪嘴不甘的托尼，在心里默默祈祷铁罐别再想出什么主意折腾他们了。

天杀的，他要去神盾局躲几天——求这两个人快和好吧，就，赶紧的！

“ _‘我拜托他们两个人冷战归冷战，可怜一下我们这些无辜群众可以吗？’_ ——克林特就是这么跟我说的。”

山姆回忆了一遍昨天在神盾局碰见的鹰眼特工，声泪俱下地抱着他哭诉说大厦是住不下去了。

“呃——”史蒂夫尴尬地摸摸鼻子，其实不只是克林特，就连班纳博士都忍不住来找他——队长，拜托你赶紧把托尼领回去吧；他整天在我的实验室里捣乱，浩克都出来两次了！

“就，为了整栋大厦的安全和全体复仇者的身心健康，结束冷战吧，队长。”

史蒂夫看了眼山姆脸上堪称义正言辞的表情，正欲开口说什么时，从对面走过来的一个身影瞬间抓住了他的全部目光。

山姆发现史蒂夫突然转头正视前方，还没来得及转头去看来人是谁，耳边就已经传来了那个人的声音。

“嘿——史蒂夫，真巧呀！”

非常不斯塔克的搭讪，山姆眼角抽搐着转头看见身着休闲连帽衫还带着鸭舌帽的——托尼·斯塔克。

“——噢，还有山姆。”

史蒂夫狐疑地打量面前的这个托尼，想确认一下这应该是货真价实的吧——毕竟他出门时还确认了托尼并没有被吵醒，而且……

起这么早？

这很值得史蒂夫怀疑眼前这个托尼的真实性。

而托尼表示他绝对读懂了老冰棍眼神里的怀疑，在心里翻了个大白眼——他也不想想自己是为了谁才起了个这么早的床！

他把刚刚从店里买来的早餐从手里的纸袋子里拿出来，和一杯热牛奶一起，在山姆的目瞪口呆中，递给史蒂夫。

他没看错吧，就刚才？

钢铁侠给美国队长带早餐，而且还是一杯热、牛、奶？

山姆的嘴巴张张闭闭，最终没忍住吐槽道，“那个——嗯，你们俩是互换了身体吗，就，那之类的？”

“啊——哈？”托尼低下头让墨镜滑下一段，用一种“关爱低龄儿童”的目光看着山姆，“你在说什么呢？我就说起这么早脑袋还不清醒吧，老冰棍还让我每天跟着他一起起早床——”

托尼又伸手去纸袋里拿出另一份早餐面包，山姆伸手正准备说感谢时，托尼压根没注意他、把那一份塞进了自己嘴里。

山姆：……（日）

史蒂夫咬着面包转头看着山姆脸上快扭曲的表情，奇怪道，“你怎么了？”

山姆·假笑男孩·威尔逊表示没事，并十分确认了这个托尼·斯塔克绝对就是货真价实的那个斯塔克——把美国队长拐跑后天天在他们这群单身狗面前秀恩爱的斯塔克。

 

史蒂夫停下手中的画笔，无奈地抬头对上托尼那双闪着狡黠的双眼，“——从我身上下去，托尼。”

托尼正双腿大开地跨坐在史蒂夫的腿上，双手圈住史蒂夫的脖子，“老冰棍，你都五天没理我了——我都跟你道歉了，该消气了吧？”

史蒂夫想让身上的人别闹，他自从今天早上被托尼破天荒地送了次早餐后，就一整天被小胡子男人粘上了——噢，他当然不讨厌这个，他其实很喜欢托尼烦着他；只是……

“托尼，我们还在冷战——”

“那是你单方面的，鸡妈妈；我同意了么？”

托尼霸道地坐在史蒂夫身上，不安分地扭动着屁股去摩擦身下的人，满意地看见史蒂夫的脸果然慢慢从脖子处变红。

“别、别动，托尼——”

托尼伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，天——美国队长害羞的样子真是辣透了，那双掺着星星点点绿色的碧蓝眼睛被羞赧雾气一点点地占据，那双可口的唇瓣甚至都开始微微颤抖。

他俯下身贴近史蒂夫的耳边，轻轻呼出热气刺激着史蒂夫的神经。

“嘿，大兵——我们都几天没做了？”

不说还好，一说连托尼自己都觉得身体慢慢开始燥热起来，他有些难耐地扭动屁股画着圈，感受着史蒂夫快速变得紧绷的身体。

“别生气了，跟以前一样——一炮泯恩仇，怎么样？”

“托、嗯——”美国队长被磨得脑子开始晕乎，他几乎是咬着牙，强迫自己抱着软在自己怀里的托尼站起身来。

托尼松开舔舐着史蒂夫耳朵的舌头，他兴奋地等着史蒂夫抱着他回到他们的卧室——

史蒂夫只是抱着他走到画室的沙发旁，然后弯腰把他轻轻放下。托尼呜咽了一声，他没想到老冰棍这次这么开放的吗——终于可以在沙发上来一发了！

可是还没等到他跳起来把史蒂夫扑进沙发，史蒂夫就松手离开了托尼，通红着脸扔下一句“我得去厨房做今天的点心了”就急吼吼地落荒而逃。

托尼脸上还挂着情欲的潮红，他瞪大了双眼被定格在沙发上；

刚才发生了什么，史蒂夫居然把他丢这儿了？

就这样把他丢这儿了？

就都快真枪实弹地搞起来了然后就把他丢这儿了？？？

我、操、你、的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，托尼咬着牙恶狠狠地站起身来整理自己的衣服，他刚才明明都硬了！

有没有天理了，托尼·斯塔克什么时候吃过这种瘪！

他提好裤子后就气冲冲地直奔电梯，一路风风火火地杀到餐厅。

于是坐在客厅里看电视的复仇者们，就只听见闯入厨房朝着美国队长怒吼的钢铁侠。

“操！老冰棍你什么意思——是你罗杰斯飘了，还是我斯塔克的屁股不够翘了？！！”

客厅里的复仇者们一致掏出了耳塞，表示自己不想听关于美国队长和钢铁侠之间的床事。

史蒂夫被吓得手一抖，面粉都被洒在了桌板上，回头看见恼羞成怒的托尼正怒目圆瞪地看着他，脸色都被气成了猪肝色。

“你在说什——天，托尼……我只是、只是不想那样稀里糊涂地就把问题一带而过——那并没有解决问题。”

托尼上前一大步，抵上史蒂夫的双腿，将他困在自己的双臂和身体之间。

“什么问题——”他仰头瞪着史蒂夫，“不就是受个伤什么的吗？我是个男人，罗杰斯；不是什么娇滴滴的娃娃，你至于为了个任务工伤跟我冷战这么久吗？！”

史蒂夫的心被尾音卷上的委屈击中，他不忍心看托尼耷拉下去的眉毛和嘴角，但是他还是竭力忍住自己想环住托尼的双手。

“你记得五天前——你脸上的伤是怎么来的吗？”

史蒂夫从两个人挤得狭小的空间里抽出手，在托尼还贴着药布的脸颊上轻轻点着。

“呃——”托尼的气势突然被掐住，他不自在地清了清嗓子，眼睛也从史蒂夫脸上移开、四处飘忽着。

“……不就是个意外吗——”瞬间小下去的声音嘟囔着。

“——意外？”史蒂夫挑眉反问道，他每次一回想起当时的危险就三分心疼、三分生气、三分后怕，“你知不知道你要是再晚一秒出来，你身上可就不知脸上这一处伤了！”

托尼被教训着，他心里也有点不服气，“那等你再什么都计划好了，炸弹早就爆炸了；当时不是时间紧迫、情况紧急吗？”

“你也知道时间紧迫——当时附近人员都已疏散完毕，即使炸弹真的完全爆炸，损失也不过是一栋楼而已；而如果你当时——你当时要是、要是……”

史蒂夫越说越觉得喉咙发紧，他没敢接着往下想——如果爆炸的冲击淹没了托尼，甚至破坏了盔甲的能源系统，如果托尼就像纽约大战那次失去意识地躺在他面前的话……

“噢，天哪、天哪……”他简直不敢继续想下去。

托尼愣在那里，看着史蒂夫捂眼叹息，他心里突然像是被阳光滚过一样。被史蒂夫放在心尖儿上暖洋洋的感觉让他好像摔在了软绵绵的云朵上，柔软而甜蜜。

他张开双手抱住史蒂夫，整个人放松地靠上去，手指插入柔软的金发中，轻轻地去揉压史蒂夫的后脑。

“别紧张，老冰棍——我这不是好好的吗？”

他感觉到史蒂夫回抱住了自己，并渐渐收紧环在腰间的双手，脖颈处被毛绒绒的头发蹭着。

“……我很抱歉，托尼——我不是想限制你，可是我真的害怕你拿自己的安全去赌。”

“我也抱歉，亲爱的。”

史蒂夫在托尼的肩窝沉默了一阵，然后传来闷闷的声音。

“……只有道歉是不够的。”

“哈，认真的？”托尼稍微松开拥抱，环住史蒂夫的脖子笑着，“那——那一场‘你说了算’的性爱怎么样？”

美国队长不出所料地又被钢铁侠调戏得开始脸红，他无奈地憋不住笑出声。

“嘿，托尼——我想要一个承诺，认真的那种。”

史蒂夫收起笑意，他低下头抵上托尼的额头，瞬间像看进了一双璀璨的星空。

他的手指抚上托尼的脸颊，在那个伤口处轻轻摩挲。

“就，答应我——

“别把所有的一切都独自抗在你自己肩上；噢拜托，别急着反驳说你没有；我知道，托尼·斯塔克就是那样的人。

“你有我，还有整个联盟的队友。”

托尼垂下眼眸，长长的睫毛像蒲扇般遮住了他眼中翻涌着的情动。

他从决定成为钢铁侠保护世人的那一刻开始，就默默地接受了“钢铁侠永远独行”的事实。

他不怕镜头后面的险恶嘴脸，不怕在光年之外遥远而又迫近的未知可怖，甚至不怕这条路只有他一人孤身坚持走下去。

因为他已经习惯了，他只要有贾维斯帮他完成一切指令就好。

可是——

那个人伸手帮他捂住了那些闲言碎语和指责谩骂，并贴在他唇上告诉他—— **“你有我，我怜你爱你。”**

他曾经说，托尼给了他一个家。

但是他一定不知道——他也给了托尼一个家。

托尼抬头去看史蒂夫，那个人的眼睛中总是闪耀着吸引着他靠近的光芒，温暖而轻柔地将他包裹住。

“可是，唔，甜心，你知道的；我们都对世人许下过承诺——要保护世界不受威胁侵扰。”

“我知道；我说的是我们之间的承诺。”

史蒂夫执拗地紧抱着托尼，不让托尼转过头移开视线。托尼被史蒂夫突如其来的些许孩子气逗笑了，他琢磨着十分钟前他才是那个闹脾气的人吧，怎么现在——

“亲爱的，你是美国队长——嘿，你受伤的时候可没比我少过，好吗？”

史蒂夫牵起托尼的手，虔诚地吻上无名指的第二个关节。

这甚至都不能算是一个吻，可是托尼却被手指上传来的濡湿温度烫进了心底。

“就，答应我？”

托尼弯着嘴角去吻抱着他的金发大个子，两个人都像在沙漠中贪恋着水的饥渴般地去啃舐彼此——至于这个托尼·斯塔克和史蒂夫·罗杰斯之间的承诺，还有关于托尼的回答，都在这个吻中于二人心中明了。

 

客厅的博士觉得带着耳塞几乎就听不见电视机的声音，他也怕厨房里的两个人一言不合就掀桌子，于是端起水杯起身走去厨房看看情况。

结果就看见美国队长和钢铁侠两个人抱在一起啃的画面，并且他发誓他看见了队长胸口被扯得半开的衬衫和钢铁侠正准备半蹲下去的——班纳不想知道他们本来准备要在厨房里做什么。

班纳觉得自己额角的青筋都开始突突直跳。

“你们想见见浩克吗？”

厨房里衣衫不整的两个人惊恐地开始整理自己的衣服，同时慌慌张张地阻止正在以肉眼可见的速度变绿的班纳博士。

“布鲁斯——你冷静！”

“冷静，班纳博士——索尔快来帮忙！博士要变绿——”

“浩克不喜欢这样——”

……

于是今天的复仇者大厦也是被浩克蹂躏的一天。

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
